The present invention relates generally to a connector panel and more particularly to a connector panel having an array of connector elements of the type usable in the telecommunications or data transmission field for terminating or cross-connecting various selected conductors. The panel includes improved means for mounting the connectors in such array.
Connector panels having an array of connector elements are available in the prior art. Most of these comprise a relatively flat panel member having a plurality of openings provided with contact terminals. In these prior art structures, the portion of the connector element which faces the top side of the connector panel is provided with means for terminating a conductor wire from a telecommunication or data transmission line. In many cases, the portion of the contact terminal extending from the rearward side of the panel is also provided with means facilitating its connection with a second conductor element either by soldering, conventional wire wrap techniques or other connection means. The individual contact elements are retained within the connector panel in these prior art devices in a variety of ways. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,350 issued to Keglewitsch, the conductor elements are simply inserted into openings in the panel and retained therein by a shoulder portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,877 to Knickerbocker, the contact terminal is inserted into an opening in the connector panel and retained therein by a tab portion extending through an opening in the connector. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,017 to Dechelette, the connector elements are simply inserted into an opening in a connector panel and retained therein via a force fit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,957 to Narozny, the conductor elements are inserted into openings within a base portion of the panel member and a second portion or keeper having a plurality of openings corresponding to the openings in the base is positioned over the connector elements. This second portion or keeper is retained by a further cover means.